<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here by CakeintheVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141388">Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeintheVoid/pseuds/CakeintheVoid'>CakeintheVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freeform, Gen, Guilt, Poetry, Weird, Wrote this on a whim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeintheVoid/pseuds/CakeintheVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time.<br/>It passes.</p>
<p>We're all still here though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here<br/>
not floating<br/>
existing<br/>
simply Existing</p>
<p>Watching the clouds shift,<br/>
The rain pause<br/>
Holding its breath<br/>
Only to release</p>
<p>Why can’t I release?<br/>
Holding on to something…<br/>
something…<br/>
some…<br/>
…</p>
<p>Do I fear forgetting?<br/>
The guilt of loss<br/>
The room is still<br/>
And heavy<br/>
With the weight of</p>
<p>Time.<br/>
It passes<br/>
Like a rotting log<br/>
I decay<br/>
Still existing<br/>
Here</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya worms, it's me.<br/>Don't know exactly why I decided to share, I doubt anyone is going to come across this. Wanted to release it anyway.</p>
<p>If you read through it, share your thoughts! What do you think? Any constructive criticism to offer me? Or yknow,,,, just a simple comment.</p>
<p>Well. Hope y'all keep on keeping on. The world is a pretty swell place sometimes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>